


Teddy bear

by siriush



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Ginny is done and want to kill them, Hermione is done too, Other, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush





	Teddy bear

“ I'm going to hit you, really, really hard. ”

“ you wouldn't. ”

“ are you sure, potter ?”

“ would the both of you shut the fuck up ?”

Harry didn't care, really he didn't. He was not afraid of what ginny could do if he didn't shut up. Really. He stayed quiet because he choose to and also because Hermione was comfortable.

“ I'm not your personal teddy bear, you know that right? ” she whispered, even if she was okay to cuddle her bestfriend, sometimes he was just a pain in the ass. “ what times is it anyway? ”

“ it's time to SHUT UP. ”

“ you heard the queen, granger. Now, let me sleep, you speak too much. ”

...

" ginny? ”

“ I'm going to cut your dick potter. What do you want ? ”

“ good night. ”

Ginny groaned. She was going to kill him really, really soon.

“ good night, dumbass. ”


End file.
